couragefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:98.110.114.174
Welcome Hi, welcome to Courage the Cowardly Dog. Thanks for your edit to the Big Bayou page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) I will keep you safe here Hi Keith. I know this is your current IP Address at the moment. Because you were good to me on the Mr Men wiki, and stuck up for me, I will do the same for you. I will keep you safe on this wiki. I will fight any trolls who try to mess with you. And you can do the same for me. Keep smiling old chum. --Brainiac Adam 13:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Keith Guess what.. Hi Keith. How are you? I have some really cool news to tell you. I'm an admin of this place now. Now we can rid the place of vandalism and trolls. Isn't it cool huh? If only you had a new username, I would have made you an admin as well, well take care my old friend. :) --Brainiac Adam 11:17, September 5, 2011 (UTC) That's great, Adam! I will try to get a username, but it won't let me. If I ever do, I will let you know. 16:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Keith. I'm curious to know, is Do you have a Youtube Account? Other people would like to know too.--Brainiac Adam 14:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) No, I do not have a Youtube. sorry about that. Iam am too young to have one. 19:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Poland Holiday Hi Keith, I want to let you know that I am on holiday in Poland on the 19th, and I will be back on the 26th. So I can't be online for a week. If anyone gets into an arguement or conflict, or if someone attacks you or others, please let me know and I will deal with it ok. See you Keith. :) --Brainiac Adam 12:13, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Inappropriate Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URrdYoixO8Q&feature=channel_video_title Do you find this vdeo of Adam's inappropraite. I reckon it should be deleted. Mr. Curious 02:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : How the hell is it inappropiate??? I wanna know. I'm not deleting it! --Brainiac Adam 15:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but Youtube trolls on the loose Keith, just to let you know. I'm not trying to make you go back to the Mr Men wiki and I never will, but there is a troll out there pretending to be you complaining about my comment settings on Youtube. I know it's not you doing it because he's got your IP address wrong and you're not even on Youtube. So I'm trying to get him banned as soon as possible. Just so you know ok--Brainiac Adam 11:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC)